Robin's Diary (age 13 and a half)
by daniel105
Summary: Robin writes about his life with Batman and his friendship with other Teen Titans. Warning: this story includes the disciplinary, non-sexual spanking of minors. Inspired by a fanfic written by Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This fan-fiction was inspired by a series of 146 stories called Robin's Diary, written by Haruka. I enjoyed it and thought it was fun, so I wanted to do my humble homage. If you like the idea and haven't read Haruka's story, do not hesitate to look it up and read it. I have borrowed many things from it, but this is not a direct continuation, so do not expect continuity with it.

This story is set in a fictional universe somewhat similar to our own but with superheroes, and where corporal punishment is widely accepted as part of loving parent-child relationships. It is based on superhero comic characters, mainly those owned by DC, but occasionally by other companies too. My version of these characters is not necessarily canonical, so please bear with any discrepancies you may notice. Obviously I do not own these characters and I do not make any money from this. In real life I would not approve of young crimefighters in risky situations, but this is a superheroic universe in which these things tend to work out well.

The story is composed of several extracts from Dick Grayson's diary. Dick is also known as Robin, the Boy Wonder, Batman's teenage sidekick and ward.

—

 **Characters:**

Dick Grayson (age 13), a.k.a. Robin

Garfield Logan (13), a.k.a. Beast Boy

Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman

—

Date: **-**-****

There's a weekly TV debate Bruce likes watching about crime and how to reduce it. I happened to be there while he was watching it today. It was about juvenile crime, and I didn't like it because they were all talking about how the best way to combat juvenile crime would be to have more discipline and that parents should be stricter with their kids and love them but punish them whenever they do something wrong, and that more spankings would mean less juvenile courts. I mean, geez, it's not like Bruce is not a believer already, but does he really need to get those messages?

—

Date: **-**-****

I was allowed to tag along with the Justice League today. That's always a big treat. I mean, I work with Batman all the time, obviously, and sometimes with other superheroes too, and of course I'm a member of the Teen Titans, but the JLA is the big leagues. All the greatest supers, working together... Well, there's also the Avengers. They are kind of an elite team, too, but we are on the same side, so it's not like they are rivals. Bruce says there's enough work for everyone.

Anyway, working with the League is kind of intimidating. I mean, Batman and I do not have real superpowers, just lots of training, and Superman, Wonder Woman and all the others are probably the most powerful people on Earth. Still, I try to look at how Batman works with them. He acts as confidently as ever, and you can tell the others respect him. They always listen to what he says and no one seems to think he won't be able to keep up. They treat him like their equal.

Of course, Batman is Batman. It does not mean they have to accept a kid who doesn't even have powers, even if Batman vouches for me. Still, they are pretty good guys, no matter how powerful they are. Well, except for Green Lantern. That one can be a bit of a jerk, and he's the only one who acts like he doesn't want me to be there.

I really want to give them a good impression, but perhaps because of that I tend to get nervous when I'm with the League. It would not be the first time I mess up when I'm with them.

Fortunately, today everything went well. We went to investigate strange radiations that Mr. Fantastic had detected in the desert. It turned out that the Crime Syndicate was behind it. Those guys are like a dark and twisted version of the Justice League. They are from a parallel universe (Earth 3, I think, although my head always hurts when I think too much about the multiverse). They have Owlman, who is kind of like Batman but with no honor or morals. Superwoman is a cruel, heartless version of Wonder Woman. And Ultraman is an evil version of Superman. You get the picture.

Well, we found them a bit after they have done some inter-dimensional travel (that's why there was so much strange radiation), and each superhero started fighting their evil version. No one seemed able to get a real advantage (of course, they were closely matched).

However, the Crime Syndicate did not have an evil version of me, so I was free and I was able to immobilize Owlman for a moment using some batarangs, while he was fighting Batman. Batman took the opportunity to knock him out, and the fight turned in our favor.

Finally we used their own dimensional-travel machine to send them to a universe with only vegetal life. We kept their machine, so hopefully they won't be able to find their way out and hurt anyone else. Oh, and I guess they'll have to become vegetarians!

Later they all congratulated me and that was really cool, except that Flash also told me that the reason they did not have an evil Robin is that I'm already such a brat that the anti-Robin would have been all obedient and well-behaved, and he wouldn't have fit with the Crime Syndicate.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. When things are serious Flash acts really serious, but when he's relaxed sometimes he can act like a kid himself, and he likes teasing me, but I didn't care. I know I'm not a brat, right?

—

Later, when I told the other Teen Titans about this, they all said that Flash was right, and that of course I am a brat! Can you believe those guys, always teasing!

—

Date: **-**-****

I was hanging around with Beast Boy at the Manor today. He lives at Titan Tower, but since he gets bored there he likes visiting friends whenever he can. Bruce and Alfred were in Gotham because of some WayneCorp meeting. We had already had done our homework and we did not have anything better to do I showed him the Batcave. He really flipped out with the dinosaur, the giant Penny, the giant Joker card, and all the souvenir collection, and of course with all the computers and vehicles. The vehicles were his favorite part, and he didn't believe me when I told him I could drive them.

So I ended up taking him for a ride in my favorite Batmobile, along the track that goes around the Manor. There's a high fence all around the property, so we have privacy there. We were having fun, and then Gar (that's Beast Boy's name, Garfield Logan) suggested we should dress in our superhero costumes as if we were really going after supercriminals.

Yeah, the idea of superhero kids playing at being superhero kids is a bit weird, but you have to understand how much fun Beast Boy is. He is always so upbeat and enthusiastic that it's contagious.

So I got dressed as Robin and he as Beast Boy (he has an uniform, even if his green skin kind of identifies him as Beast Boy all the time). He turned into a peregrine falcon, saying that it was the fastest bird, and I drove the Batmobile and tried to keep up, imagining we were chasing a supervillain who had just escaped from Blackgate Prison.

I guess that when you are having fun you tend to lose all sense of time, and it didn't help that the WayneCorp meeting was shorter than expected, but next thing we knew Bruce was by the track, signing at us to stop and not looking very happy.

Gar had to turn back into his human form and get in the back of the Batmobile with me while Bruce drove us back. Then he took us to the library-study and he gave us the worst chewing out ever. He said how I was only allowed to drive the Batmobiles under supervision, and how in this time of drones someone might have recorded the Batmobile speeding around Wayne Manor and make the connections, and how those vehicles were tools, not toys, and how we had betrayed his confidence. I was already feeling like crap, but that last thing made me start sobbing, and Beast Boy soon followed suit.

Bruce sighed and asked him whether he wanted to go back to Titan Tower and have his tutor notified so that he would decide what to do, or if he wanted to remain here and share my punishment.

Gar said that he wanted to remain here. He knew what was coming, I guess. He knows how I get punished when I get in trouble. He had never been disciplined by Bruce before, and believe me, when Bruce is unhappy at you it is scary, he looks at you so intensely, but when he gets in trouble he gets grounded, and he really really really hates that. He always has to be active and doing things or he gets crazy.

So Bruce told us to hold our shirts up to get them out of the way and he took down the short pants of my Robin uniform and then he did the same with Beast Boy's pants and underwear. Unfortunately, I'm kind of used to this, if you can get used to something like that, since Bruce always spanks bare. But having it happen with Beast Boy there, even if he was sharing the same fate, was embarrassing. He certainly was finding it embarrassing too, as he was looking down as if he wanted Earth to swallow him too. (If you are wondering, Gar is just starting puberty, and his is a bit smaller than mine, although there's not that much difference... other than his being green, I mean).

Then Bruce said that since Gar was a guest he should go first, because having to wait is worse (he is right about that!).

So he took Gar over his knees, scolded him a bit more, calling him by his full name (Garfield Mark Logan) and then he started spanking.

It was weird, being able to watch Bruce spanking technique from such a different perspective from my usual one. His expression was serious and concentrated, and he spanked in a very purposeful way, seemingly in a random pattern but eventually covering poor Gar's bottom time and time again.

Poor Beast Boy was not enjoying it one bit. He was crying and kicking his legs, and trying to squirm away, but Bruce was holding him and he was not going any way.

Finally Bruce was done and he helped him up. Gar obviously was not used to getting spanked. He was bawling and he danced around holding his bottom as if it were going to fall off. It could have almost been funny if I didn't like Gar and if I were not so much conscious that I was next. I mean, standing there with my pants around my ankles it's difficult not to be conscious of that. I was even rubbing my own poor bottom in sympathy.

Bruce hugged Gar and comforted him a bit. He told him he could get dressed when he wanted, but Gar seemed to think that having his clothes touch his burning bottom at that time was not a good idea.

Eventually it was my turn, and Bruce pulled me over his lap. By then I didn't know whether I was relieved that it would finally be over or scared out of my skin.

Then I got to experience Bruce's spanking from a different perspective, and although I was used to this one let me tell you that it doesn't make it any easier. A spanking from Bruce on your bare bottom really hurts! Some of my friends say I'm lucky he doesn't use a paddle or something, but that's because they have never felt his hand on their butts!

I took the spanking heroically, without the slightest sign of distress. By that I mean I lasted a bit more than Beast Boy, but soon I was bawling too. In the end, when it seemed that my bottom was burning and that I'd never sit again, the spanking finished and Bruce helped me get up.

No, I did not dance around like Beast Boy (at least not so much) but I stood there crying and holding my poor bottom until Bruce hugged me. He opened his arm, inviting Gar to join us, and he did.

While he hugged us, Bruce told us that he forgave us and that he wanted us to learn from our punishment so that we wouldn't make the same mistakes. It felt good to be hugging him and knowing he was no longer mad at us, even if my bottom was on fire.

Afterwards I compared war wounds with Gar on the bathroom mirror. I found out that a green bottom can turn red, even if it's a greenish shade of red. Mine was just regular red.

Beast Boy told me that while he was getting spanked he thought he had made the worst mistake of his life by not choosing the grounding, but now that it was over he was kind of glad, because groundings are so long and boring.

Knowing how hard Bruce spanks, I don't know how you can be such a brat, though, he told me thoughtfully.

I was left completely speechless at that. Me, a brat? And, anyway, if Wonder Girl, who is so well-behaved, said something like that I would have to take it. But coming from Beast Boy, who is mister I-can't-be-still-and-behave-even-for-a-minute? Ha!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Inspired by Haruka's story Robin's Diary. This fan fiction is set in a fictional universe somewhat similar to our own but with superheroes, and where corporal punishment is widely accepted as part of loving parental discipline. I do not own these characters and I do not make any money from this. See part 1 for full disclaimers. Thanks to all who have reviewed! It's good knowing that somebody is reading :)

—  
 **Main characters:**  
Dick Grayson (age 13), a.k.a. Robin  
Bart Allen (13), a.k.a. Kid Flash, Impulse  
Roy Harper (14), a.k.a. Speedy  
Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman  
Clark Kent, a.k.a. Kal-el, Superman  
Wally West, a.k.a. The Flash  
Oliver Queen, a.k.a. Green Arrow  
—

Date: **/**/****

Great! Beast Boy went and babbled the whole story of how we got in trouble yesterday to the Titans' mailing list and (much worse) of how we were punished. Hilarity ensued.

Really? Batman still _spanks_ you? Ha, ha! wrote Zack, the jerk. (That's Zachary Zatara, in case you don't know, a teenaged magician and member of the Teen Titans with a much-too-high opinion of himself).

But in general the guys (and gals) were supportive. Some of them admitted they were spanked themselves. There was also some good-natured teasing (Kon-el, you might know him as Superboy, wrote, it's a pity you guys don't have invulnerability like me. I'm too old for that stuff anyway, but I'm doubly safe cause in my case it's a physical impossibility.).

I guess Kon's right about that last part, but does he have to sound so smug?

—

Date: **/**/****

Tonight there was a mass outbreak at Arkham Asylum and Batman and I were busy chasing some of the most dangerous inmates. We managed to arrest Two-Face, the Penguin and Mr. Freeze, but the Joker and many others are still at large. I guess we'll have a lot of work in the near future.

The worst thing is that Batman was quiet and brooding all night, so it wasn't much fun. I fear that he is still mad at me for what Beast Boy and I did with the Batmobile, even though he said he had forgiven us.

—

We got a visit from Superman today. Alfred invited him in, saying that Bruce had gone to answer the Batsignal but that he was expected to be back in a short while. Superman said he would wait and Alfred took him to the library, as I knew he would. Of course, I was hidden behind the sofa and as soon as Alfred left I attacked Superman by surprise.

No, it was not an impostor Superman, and I hadn't gone crazy, or mind-controlled or evil. It's just a private joke Kal-el and I have. When he visits Wayne Manor I always try to find the moment to jump on him by surprise and we wrestle. Even though he's probably the strongest person on Earth, Kal is also incredibly nice, and it's fun to joke around with him.

So I put him in a neck lock and threw him to the floor and immobilized him. Another great victory for Robin the Boy Wonder.

Yep, I'm aware he was letting me win. I'm not an idiot. As awesome as my combat technique is, this is Superman we are talking about here. But whatever the circumstances, how many kids can say they have wrestled and beaten Superman? There's no need to worry about the details.

Anyway, we were laughing and he said he surrendered, but then the traitor got himself free and immobilized me! He held me and gave me a spank on my butt! Thankfully it was no longer sore from the spanking Bruce had given me.

Later we talked and I told him about how I had got in trouble and that I was worried Bruce was still really mad at me.

Clark said he was sure Bruce had completely forgiven me, and that probably he was just worried because of the mass outbreak at Arkham.

He really worries about the safety of Gotham, Dick, he told me. You know that, of course. However, you may not know that before he got you it was a complete fixation. Bruce used to obsess so much about it that I was seriously concerned about him. He was dark and brooding all the time (he still does that sometimes, but nowhere as much). He never ever laughed. All that changed when he became your guardian. You gave him back the joy of living. He can be stern and intense... he wouldn't be Bruce otherwise, but never doubt for a moment that he loves you. He once told me that you were the best thing that had ever happened to him, and believe me, he means it. Of course he has forgiven you.

I was left speechless at that. I had had no idea that Bruce could feel like that, and it made me feel all warm and happy inside. I just wish Bruce would tell me himself, but I guess he is not that good at speaking about his own feelings.

—

Gar's telling the other Teen Titans about our spanking on the mailing list seems to have started a trend. A couple of the others told about their own spankings. That got the ball rolling and suddenly half of the team admitted getting spanked in the recent past (wow, I had no idea that so many of them still got spanked! ) 8-o

For example, this is something that Bart Allen sent to the list. Bart is also known as Kid Flash, or sometimes as Impulse. If Beast Boy is hyper then Bart is the king of all hypers. His picture is probably in the Wikipedia article for hyperactivity. He came from some weird kind of computer simulation from the future (don't ask) and he is a speedster. He is now the ward of the Flash, who probably is the only adult who can keep up with him, being a speedster himself. This is what he wrote:

 _(quote)_  
Oh, well, that happens. I get spanked all the time. Flash tried grounding me, but after a while I would forget about it. I don't understand how someone can stay at the same place for hours. Now he says the only way he has found to get to my brain is through the seat of my pants, but I don't know why he says that because he takes them down and spanks me on the bare... wait I'll go ask him... I'm back! He says it's just a way of speaking and how on earth do I come up with such weird questions.

Anyway, I get it whenever I make Flash completely crazy, so it's mostly every day, sometimes more than once. This morning I kind of set the grass on the garden on fire because I was running over it too fast. Flash put it out and scolded me, saying that he has told me many times that I should not drag my feet when I run over flammable material (and it's true, he has, I just forget it sometimes). Then he took me inside, bared my butt and gave me a spanking.

It does hurt, and I think that's why it's so unpleasant. Fortunately the pain goes away quickly. Flash says that sometimes he almost wishes that I didn't have an accelerated healing rate, and I'm kind of puzzled about that. One would think that that getting healed quickly is a good thing. Adults are so strange sometimes!

I don't like spankings, but Flash says that they are for my own good, and I trust him. He's the most honest and trustworthy person I know (I haven't caught him in a fib even once). So I guess that as long as I don't have to stay grounded I don't mind them too much...  
 _(unquote)_

That's Impulse for you. He's a lot of fun and a great mate, but to tell the truth, I almost pitied poor Flash when I read that. It's a good thing he has accelerated healing too, or the palm of his hand would always be smarting!

The next post was from Roy Harper. Roy is Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick. He's kind of a jock, but I generally get on well with him. This is what he said:

 _(quote)_  
Oliver's really strict too. Even though he's a billionaire, he says he doesn't want me to get spoiled. I assure him all the time that I wouldn't mind, but does he listen? (Hint: No, he doesn't).

The last time I got it was last week. He was not home yet and he texted me to go to the practice field and make sure I hadn't left any bows outside, because it was going to rain. I said I would, but I was really busy playing that racing game I kicked Robin's butt at, so I put it off for a bit and then I forgot.

Well, it rained, and sure enough, my practice bow got damaged. The bow itself is made of anodized aluminum and the strings are polyethylene, so they are OK, but it has some electronic enhancements and, since it's a prototype we were trying, those parts are not waterproof like they would be in the final version.

Oliver was not happy and he lectured me till my ears were smoking. I tried to explain that it couldn't be disobedience if I had just forgotten, but did he listen? Nope. He said that I should have done what he told me right away.

Anyway, you'd think that the lecture should be enough punishment, but no, he told me to fetch the paddle and I had to take my jeans and boxers down and get over his knees. Man, that paddle kills!

OK, but now, after a lecture AND a paddling, you'd think that would be enough, wouldn't you? Well, no. After I had calmed down, he told me I would have to work part time for a couple of weekends to help pay for the damage.

Naturally, I asked him _why_ he needed my help to pay for the damage, since he is loaded, and he said that _he_ didn't need it, but that _I_ did.

Does that made any sense to you? Neither did it to me, and that's what I told him.

He told me that most people work very hard to make a living, and that I needed to understand the value of that. He asked me if I thought money grows on trees.

I asked him what material bills were made of. He looked confused and said they were made of paper, so I asked where paper came from. He looked confused for another second and then he made a face and tried to swat my bottom! Fortunately I was quick enough to dodge it, but he said that I would have to take the part time job anyway.  
 _(unquote)_

Hearing all that from my friends made me feel better. It's not that I am happy that many of them still get spanked, but I have to admit I had thought I was the only teen hero who still got it, and misery shared is misery halved. I don't feel uncool now because I still get spanked.  
:-p

Oh, and for the record, Roy did NOT kick my butt at that racing game! We won three games each.


End file.
